Thomas to the Rescue
Thomas to the Rescue is the third episode of the eighth season. Plot The Fat Controller sends Thomas to work at the quarry with Mavis, where it has an important order to fill. When Thomas arrives at the quarry, he is shocked to discover that Diesel is working there as well. Diesel is not pleased to see Thomas, who tells Diesel that he has come to help Mavis. Diesel tells Thomas that steam engines cannot help as much as diesel engines. Thomas scoffs at Diesel's insult and sets to work at once. However, Diesel is up to causing mischief, and he pushes Thomas underneath the hopper, covering him in gravel. Diesel insults Thomas and even claims that the Fat Controller is planning to scrap steam engines. Thomas refuses to believe Diesel, but he cannot help worrying about what he said in the shed that night. The next morning, Salty delivers fresh diesel fuel from the Mainland. Diesel and Mavis are quickly filled up and Diesel boasts that the fresh diesel fuel makes his axles tingle. Then, just as Diesel rolls away to work, his engine coughs, splutters and stops amid clouds of smoke billowing from his exhaust. Diesel feels sick, as does Mavis, who is coughing out smoke from her exhaust. The Quarry Manager realises that the new diesel fuel has been contaminated with water. It is not long before 'Arry, Bert and Salty break down too. Having heard the news, the Fat Controller orders the Quarry Manager to send Thomas to collect some clean diesel fuel. Thomas sets off for the fuel depot and the workmen fill up two flatbeds with diesel fuel drums. Despite the heavy load, Thomas sets off and delivers the clean fuel to Salty, 'Arry and Bert and then he makes his final delivery at the quarry where all work had just stopped. The contaminated fuel is drained out of Diesel and Mavis' tanks and they are refilled with the clean fuel. Mavis thanks Thomas and after the important order has been filled, the Fat Controller arrives aboard Percy to congratulate Thomas for being Really Useful and a credit to the railway; even Diesel has to agree with that. Characters * Thomas * Diesel * Mavis * Salty * Sir Topham Hatt * Percy (does not speak) * 'Arry and Bert (do not speak) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * Bill and Ben (deleted scene) Locations * Brendam * Tidmouth Sheds * Centre Island Quarry * Henry's Tunnel * The Scrapyards * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * The Fuel Depot * Shunting Yards Trivia * In a deleted scene, 'Arry and Bert are smiling when Thomas delivers the clean diesel fuel. * Going by production order, this is the twenty-fourth episode of the eighth season. * This episode may have been rewritten from the cancelled Jack and the Sodor Construction Company episode, Pop Goes the Diesel. * Gordon has his Season 4-5 whistle sound. * This is the first episode to have Paul Larson co-write with another writer, meaning this is the first episode of the New Series to have two writers write an episode at the same time. * When Thomas imagines if Sir Topham Hatt scrapped engines, the scrapped engines appear to be Gordon and James's models. * In the original storyboards, Bill and Ben were meant to have a major role in this episode. * An alternative title may have been Steamies Vs Diesels. * This episodes marks the first appearances of Diesel, Mavis, and Cranky in the New Series. Of which, it is also Mavis' only appearance in the eighth season. Goofs * In the opening shot, Percy's steam platform is visible. * Salty is missing his rear lamp in the first shot at the docks and a hole is visible where it should be. * Right before the quarry manager talks to Thomas, his whistle is severely tilted. * Mavis has a male voice in the Finnish dub. Quotes Thomas: '(stating his opinion) "Coal doesn't make ''my ''axles tangle. I wish ''I ''could have fresh fuel." Merchandise * Take Along (''discontinued) * Books - Thomas Rescues the Diesels * Magazine Stories - Pop Goes the Diesel, Engine Trouble and Thomas Saves the Day In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Thomas al Rescate pl:Tomek Przybywa na Ratunek Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video